


The Adventures of Enife Part One

by ghostface1066



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostface1066/pseuds/ghostface1066
Summary: This is the chronicle of the Dungeons and Dragons group that I DM. Each part corresponds to one adventure which I’ve broken up by chapters. Some player characters do disappear due to the player needing to leave the game for various reasons. For dialogue of player characters I’ve kept it as close to their own dialogue as possible to help flesh out those characters and keep their own vision for those characters.I do sometimes used adventure modules that are published on websites such as dmsguild. At the beginning of the parts that were run using published works I have put the name of the module as well as the publisher. That being said, this story will contain spoilers for those adventures so if you’re currently playing this adventure or are planning to then I recommend that you skip that part and head to the next one. For the most part, each ‘part’ (unfortunate language choice) is a standalone story. Plot-wise you should be able to skip around as needed to avoid unwanted spoilers.
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Enife Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This part details my run through of The Secrets of Skyhorn Lighthouse Adventure published by The Arcane Library and written by Kelsey Dionne. The overall events/adventure of this part were taken from that module, supplemented with some of my own settings and characters (and those of my players).

Imeras Beacon is a coastal town on the south west side of the continent of Maraat. It has persevered for over 300 years despite the northern port of Bexmere diverting port traffic and flourishing for the past 150 years. A few miles to the south of Imeras Beacon, a long isthmus juts out from the mainland providing a perilous walkway to a lighthouse overlooking the Antures sea. The lighthouse has been run by the Skyhorn family for untold generations, the various keepers aiding in guiding numerous ships into the port of Imeras Beacon narrowly avoiding the nearly invisible reefs using seemingly magical means when harsh weather threatens to overcome the vessels.

Back on the beach of Imeras Beacon sits a ramshackle tavern pieced together from driftwood. A sign hangs over the main doorway identifying the establishment as The Sailor Shack. Inside, the surprisingly full bar is being manned by the owner, a long-haired woman with dewy sea green skin wearing a simple dark green top and loose, brown pants. Her webbed hands are tying back her dark green dreadlocks as a man and woman enter the tavern. The rough looking newcomers fit right in with the ripe sailors that fill the room. The white-haired young woman in black leather with a single black glove that covers the entirety of her left arm, immediately clears a table for herself while her companion retrieves drinks from the bar. The male retrieves the drinks from the bar and joins the woman. He removes his black traveling cloak and reveals black and gold scale mail and black leather pants. The man has a crossbow attached to his left thigh and a rapier hanging on his right. The woman, although apparently capable and strong, appears to carry no weapons.

The two companions chat among themselves and do not notice a pale-blue skinned young man enter holding two large black groupers. His short green hair and white cotton pants appear dry despite his recent swim in the bay. He walks over to the bar and presents his catch to the barkeep. “A better day for fishing than yesterday! What do you say to 1 gold each for these beauties?” The barkeep finishes serving a customer and walks over to examine the fish. “You're lucky that we're busy around here now with the ships stranded cause of the storms. You know we like to get our own catch... What do YOU say to free drinks for the rest of the day in exchange for these?" The shirtless fisherman laughs, "Surely you jest! You know very well that alcoholic beverages are especially potent to those of my lineage. I would surely be on the losing side of that arrangement." He quickly surveys the crowded room. "If it weren't for my fishing skills, your boys could never supply enough fish for this growing surplus of patrons, especially with the sea as tumultuous as it has been of late. I'm certain that your cook can manage 24 decent servings from these beautiful grouper. How about a single freshly cooked portion for my troubles? Fishing comes naturally to me, however cooking does not…" He takes a seat at the bar, grabs himself a clean glass and casts Shape Water on the basin behind the bar. An orb of water floats effortlessly into the glass and he takes a sip, raising his eyebrow to the barkeep. "Deal?" The barkeep rolls her eyes when he mentions boys and laughs in a light-heartedly annoyed way, "If I didn't have patrons to tend to I'd challenge you to a fishing contest. My race also need not rely on the whims of the weather to provide a good catch... Alright deal, these are beauties. Would hate to see them wasted on a lesser pub. I'll take these to Carra and tell her to bring you some." 

The barkeep swiftly removes the fish from the bar and takes them to a very tan blonde woman wearing a red leather apron. “Hey Carra, the overly helpful one at the bar just brought these in. Apparently he felt that ‘our boys’ couldn’t handle feeding the crowds.” Carra laughs with delight at the mention of boys, “Oh darling, I know he’s new around here, but I would’ve figured he would notice that we have no need for boys back here.” A few minutes later, the fisherman is served his savory payment just before a very short, well-dressed man climbs on to the bar, his voice carries magically throughout the driftwood shack, “ATTENTION, ahem, alright all ye adventurers in here lookin’ fer coin, come see me at the bar.” He deftly hops off the bar and sits down on an empty stool. 

A large group quickly surrounds the man, he turns away a few of the seedier looking adventurers that had recently stolen from him. Most of the stranded sailors left at the mention of going out on to the increasingly tumultuous sea. The blue-skinned fisherman, the white-haired woman as well as her crossbow strapped travelling companion wait patiently for more details beside the bar while the man on the stool worked his way through the crowd. Just as the rest of the line was turned away a disheveled man reeking of alcohol gains the attention of the task giver. "Why, yes I would be remiss if I passed on such a wonderful opportunity, Aodghan is the name and I am the man for the job." The man on the stool eyes the red-headed drunkard in his stained and disheveled blue robes. “Alright, maybe getting out of here will do you some good.” He turns to the rest of the group, “Well hello, you look like an interesting lot. Alright, so I was expecting a ship of mine to come in to port last week, but it still hasn’t arrived. Last news I have of the ship is that it was seen near the Skyhorn Lighthouse, I’ve tried sending a message to the keeper, but he hasn’t replied. Anyway, I will reward each of you 200 gold pieces to just find the location of the ship, however, I will give you another 200 gold if you return the crew and cargo to the docks here.” 

The blue-skinned fisherman immediately appears more interested in the task, “Excellent! Name’s Rodion, I could certainly make use of the gold, and I don't have anything better to do. Indeed, my skill set would be quite valuable to your cause. Consider me motivated and willing, should you accept me. I do know these waters fairly well after all… Have you a vessel for us? I certainly don’t need one myself, but in order to bring your crew and cargo back, assuming they live, I presume they breathe only air?” 

"I haven't got a vessel here, no. But my boy, this is a port town. If you can't find a ship here, then there's something wrong with ya."  
The white-haired woman chimes in "Good day to you all. Avarisa Veilasyn, or Syn for short. My traveling companion, Retri, and I would love to assist you in whatever way necessary." 

The crossbowman, now identified as Retri offers a hand to the man on the stool "Yes, we're excellent investigators. Hunted down a few lost expeditions and the like during our few years together. Surely we can track your missing crew or at least what's left."

Rodion finishes his fish and continues "So about the cargo... What were they transporting and how much? Would be helpful to know how large a vessel we need to rent."

“As for cargo, you're probably going to need a nice sized cargo ship. I'm expecting a lot of goods, perfumes, incense, jewelry, statues, silks... Cost me 5000 gold.... I saw 2 or 3 in the port on my way here that should hold it all. The crew was 15 strong when they left Preya, plus my son so 16 total. He's only 8 years, so please, haste would be valuable for this journey.”

The silver-haired Syn turns to the fisherman, "Rodion? You said you were familiar with the town and knew where we might locate a ship?"

Before Rodion can reply, a puzzled Aodghan chimes in "Sir, if I may, why was your 8-year-old son on a cargo ship?" 

The merchant guiltily avoids the accusing gaze of the characters before replying, “We are a merchant family, our lives are on ships, on the sea. We've made this journey many times. This time, I needed to take a faster route, but Raf, my son, wanted to stay on the 'big' ship, plus he liked the name, The Zen, reminded him of his mother, Zenna. Ah, I'm too sentimental, anyway, they should've only been a week behind us at most. I thought it would be fine, give the boy some independence..."  
The merchant trails off and Rodion gestures toward another patron at the end of the bar who is covered in scars from a sea hardened lifestyle and blue eyes that have seen better days. "He was a fisherman, but every time he gets a big haul, he docks the ship and drinks until he's broke again. We could always ask. Also a few others docked that we could ask about. I'm familiar with the town itself, not too much so with most of the locals."

Syn looks apprehensively at the dark-haired man, "I suppose asking nicely wouldn't hurt.."

Retri walks over to the man on the stool and orders them both drinks, despite the man having just received a fresh one. "I hear you've got one of the best ships in the area my friend. My associates and I were wondering if you would be for hire for transportation of people and goods."

The man slams his cup onto the bar. He sighs, turns to Retri and grumpily says "Aye, I had a great fishing vessel. HAD. A rogue wave came outta nowhere, broke the mast, fucked the hull. Lucky I got her back to the shipbuilder before she sank. If you're willing to wait the month for repairs, then sure, I'll take ya out. Otherwise me and my barstool here are going to get reacquainted. You can try Sheila, I hear she's in port. The only one I can think of crazy enough to sail with this shit going on.”

Syn moves to stand directly behind the man, squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms in an effort to appear more intimidating. Despite her relatively short stature, the man appears to unconsciously lean away from her as he fearfully watches her flank him. 

"What more do you want? I tell you I can't help you, send you to someone who can, yet as always, I'm the fuckin bad guy..." He drains his drink and leaves, walking by Syn who allows him to leave peacefully. Retri glares at Syn before paying off the mans tab as a way of apologizing for his companions predictable behavior.

"Retri, let's go find this Sheila woman. Rodion, Aodghan. Would you care to join us?" Syn asked, curling a finger provocatively as she walked towards the exit.

Aodghan nods in agreement “Aye, let us go forth, no time to waste.” He turns to Rodion, “You said you know of this lighthouse?”

"Yes, I've been once before. I ran in to Sheila on my way here actually, she should be on her ship still.”

Retri reaches the door first and holds it open for Syn and the others. As the two new gentlemen walk past him, he smiles and gives them a slight look up and down in an attempt to perceive their abilities. As he turns to follow his new companions, he sees an orange feline creature through the crack of the door as it closes behind him. He immediately places a hand on his crossbow and carefully reopens the door to the bar for another look. He surveys the crowd for a few seconds but is unable to confirm the presence of the vengeful being that so often haunts his thoughts. He calms his nerves and catches up to his traveling companions on the way to the nearby docks.


End file.
